Hetalia: Explorers of Time
by CrystallineMaple
Summary: Matthew Williams doesn't remember anything except his name. When he encounters Katyusha Braginskaya, they form a team, but dangerous new plots are revealed to them - plots that could destroy time and cause the fall of their universe. Can they stop the plans of darkness and discover the secrets of Matthew's past, or is it already too late? PruCan, more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys. I'm not really sure what I'm doing here... but what I do know is that I got Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, and that's what this fic is based off. It may turn out horrible, but hey, it may turn out wonderful. Give it a try!

* * *

Chapter 1: An Unknown Beginning 

_Matthew. My name is Matthew Williams... isn't it? _

The young man blinked awake, wincing in pain when he attempted to move. He glanced around, scanning the surroundings - he seemed to be in some sort of city park. Confused, he hoped no one noticed he had been completely out of it in the middle of a civilized area, but then again, if someone had noticed, wouldn't they have helped? However, he still felt too weak to get up, and just remained there, wondering if he could get in trouble for being a public disturbance.

He looked at the park again without sitting up - to his direct right, a row of trees hunkered next to a serene lake, shielding two park benches from the soft sun. It was all very relaxing and beautiful, but Matthew still felt unease. It wasn't a very cold day, but the wind chilled his skin.

"Oh, goodness - are you alright?"

Matthew turned his head away from the lake, blinking in relief when someone's silhouette blocked the sun from his eyes. Undoubtedly female.

"I - I"- It suddenly occurred to Matthew that he had no clue how he had gotten there - no, he didn't even know anything about himself, besides his name, and even that felt a bit testy. He frowned. "I'm sorry. Am I in your way?" He knew it was a stupid question, but the girl standing above him brought a fluttering hand to her (rather large) chest and said, "No, no, don't be sorry! You need medical attention."

"N - I'm alright," Matthew said quickly. "Thank you, though. Could you just help me up-?"

The girl held her hand out and pulled Matthew to his feet. "I'm Katyusha," she said. "Who are you? What happened?"

"I'm Matthew Williams," Matthew replied, frowning. "I, uh, I'm not really sure how I got here - or where I am..." _Or who I am... _

Katyusha's smile wavered. "Are you sure you're alright, Matthew?" She had a strange accent, an Eastern European lilt, and that relieved Matthew slightly - at least he knew what Eastern Europe was.

"Urrgh," Matthew grunted, stretching slightly. "I'm alright. Thank you for helping me."

"It's fine!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't believe no one else was - terrible! At any rate, you seem to be alright, but what's this about not knowing who you are?" Katyusha stared at Matthew expectantly, and he felt a blush spreading across his face.

He faltered. "I just... I just woke up here. Where am I?"

"This is Central Park," she said.

"Central Park?"

"In New York," Katyusha clarified. Seeing that Matthew was still drawing a blank, she heaved a sigh, "In the United States?"

"O-oh." Pause. "How did I get here?"

"Well, I don't know," Katyusha chuckled. "I just came here to relax. I like the view here." She took in the view for a few heartbeats, then turned back to Matthew. "So, you really don't remember... anything?"

Matthew knitted his brows together. "Um..."

He could remember the sea.

Waves. A torrent. Rain beating down from above. Flashes of bright, blinding light, and the feeling of falling.

Voices screaming for help.

"No, I don't remember anything," he lied.

"Well, that's a shame," Katyusha murmured. "Anyways, I was just heading up to the Jones Federation."

"The... Jones Federation? What's that?"

Katyusha's eyes glittered. "Oh, it's wonderful. Do you know what Exploration Teams are? No? Well, they're groups of people that - like the name suggests - go exploring new areas and kidnap criminals and return lost items to people. The Jones Federation helps train you to become an Exploration Team! I want to join so much."

"You have an Exploration Team, then?" Matthew questioned, though he wasn't completely sure what that was.

Katyusha deflated. "Well... no. And every time I try to work up the courage to go and apply for an apprenticeship, I can't bring myself to..."

Matthew considered this. "How about I help you make an Exploration Team?"

"Really?" Katyusha exclaimed. "But... are you sure you're up for it? I hear training is rigorous. And me! You don't really know me. Do you like me? Do you? Oh, no! You don't! Am I obnoxious?"

"Katyusha, please," Matthew laughed. "You're fine. Maybe you can help me figure something out about my past. Where I came from."

"Oh, most definitely!" she gushed. "Exploration Teams are always doing fun research like that, too. This is going to be fun!" Katyusha took something out of her pocket and stared at it, smiling. _She's pretty, _Matthew thought, _but she's a virtual stranger - am I doing the right thing? _

"What's that?" Matthew asked, pointing at the object she was holding in her hands.

"This?" Katyusha held it up for the other to see. "I call it my Relic Fragment." It was a small chunk of stone, inscribed with a strange and intricate pattern. "I found it when I went to the beach a few years ago. It's very, very dear to me... I know it's silly, but it brings me good luck, I think."

"Is it valuable?"

"It may be, but I don't really care either way."

"That's nice."

"Yes. Should we head for the Federation now?"

"Sure." Katyusha pocketed her Relic and the two began walking per Katyusha's directions and knowledge of the American city - where she said she had lived for three years, after moving from Ukraine. So Matthew's hunch about the Eastern European accent had been correct.

"You said you've tried joining the Federation before?"

"Oh, not exactly!" Katyusha said. "I've... well, it's sort of embarrassing - I used to come to the building and stand outside of it, lacking the strength to get through the doors and apply. It's childish, I know, but..."

"It's alright," Matthew said quickly. "You're doing it now."

"Thank you." Pause. Step. "Here we are."

Matthew glanced at the building. A skyscraper launched up into the air, tinged orange with sunset. _Jones Federation _stood prominently in huge letters across the face of the building, and Matthew gulped. What was he getting himself into? Hell, he hardly knew what 'Exploration Team' meant. Or who Katyusha was. He didn't even know who _he _was. Damn it. But he couldn't back out now, now that he had told Katyusha he would help her. Besides, he might learn a thing or two about himself.

Matthew sighed to himself as he pushed open the doors. _Oh, well, here we go..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review! To the dear reader who asked who Chatot was going to be... well, this shouldn't surprise you too much! Also, I call the team 'Team Sovereign,' because that's the name of my team in PMD: Explorers of Time.

* * *

Chapter Two: Team Sovereign

The second Matthew opened the door, he paused. It looked like the regular lobby of any office building - _Jones Federation _was embossed on the wall, hotel-like art hung near the windows, and an information desk was located in front of him, though it was empty. However, the door to the staircase that led up the building and the elevator were blocked by large metal gate-like coverings. The room was empty, and Matthew felt his heart sink.

Then he heard a loud voice shouting, "Visitors! First one..." There was a brief pause, and then, "Katyusha Braginskaya, age nineteen, Ukrainian descent! American citizen, though."

"Good, good, and the other visitor, aru?" a second voice called.

"Um..."

"Well?"

"Uh... I... um... I don't - I don't know, sir."

"What's going on?" whispered Matthew to Katyusha, an eyebrow raised in concern.

Katyusha looked terrified. "I - I don't know! I don't see anyone, but there were two voices - and how did they know all those things about me? This is scary!"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" the second voice demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir - but at any rate, they don't seem to be bad!"

"Fine, fine," the second voice grumbled. "Let them in."

A loud rumbling noise ensued, and Katyusha glanced around. "An earthquake?!"

But the grate covering the staircase was rising, allowing entrance.

"Welcome to the Jones Federation," the first voice called. "Please, come inside."

On the second floor of the building - and Matthew was quick to note that there were sixteen floors - two people were waiting, both Asian, one with a ponytail, sitting in an armchair. The other one was seated on a plush couch with a laptop and a cup of tea to his side. All of the walls on the floor had been knocked down, creating one giant room, and it was positively dripping with lavish, expensive-looking furniture. An ornate chandelier hung from the ceiling. Rows of monitors and LCD screens lined one of the walls, showing the rest of the building, areas of New York, and - Matthew squinted - were those other countries?

Shrugging, Matthew buried his toes into the soft, elegant rug and turned his attention to the two Asians.

"Hello," the man with the ponytail said, and Matthew recognized the second voice that he and Katyusha had heard downstairs. "I'm Yao Wang, and this is Kiku Honda. We're members of the Jones Federation, and we are the Exploration Team Panda."

Katyusha smiled. "Panda? How adorable! Nice to meet you. I'm Katyusha Braginskaya, and this is Matthew Williams."

Kiku Honda's lips folded into a thin line. His face paled. "Matthew Williams?"

Matthew felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe Kiku knew him! "Y-yes, that's me... do you know me?"

"More like I _don't_ know you," Kiku corrected. "You see, that's how we always identify visitors to the Jones Federation - I do a quick scan of them. That's how I got information on Katyusha." He pointed to his laptop. "But I couldn't find a single thing on you, Matthew."

"How?" Katyusha exclaimed. "How did you find that information about me so quickly?"

"And that," Yao said, patting Kiku on the head, "is why Mr. Honda here makes such a great sentry, aru. He and his speed on the Internet and other databases - it's very impressive, aru. But no matter... Kiku, be sure to mark that this here is Matthew Williams - now, I'm sure you two are dying to meet Mr. Jones, right?"

"Y-yes please!" Katyusha exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"Go up the next floor, and he has an office up there," Kiku offered.

"Thank you," Matthew said, then he and Katyusha pushed open the door and trudged up another flight of cement stairs, tense in anticipation.

The third floor was nothing like the second one at all. The second floor had been luxuriously furnished, complete with the most expensive brands of anything anyone could ever desire, and the third floor was as tastefully clad, but it was divided into different rooms and was bustling with activity. A board in one corner advertised 'Outlaws', and another advertised 'Lost Items and People'.

The main attraction, however, was the wall - and Katyusha and Matthew noticed it at the same time.

"Wow!" Katyusha squealed, rushing over to it. One wall was made completely of glass, showing a view of - what had Katyusha said? - New York City. Cars rushed by below, and Matthew wondered what the view would look like from the sixteenth floor.

"Excuse me!" a sharp voice called. "You two over there - yes, you! You two aren't members of the Jones Federation. We've no time for kids, none at all, and we aren't buying Girl Scout Cookies or anything. Run along now."

Matthew and Katyusha turned to see a well-dressed blonde, probably in his early twenties, with remarkably large eyebrows. His British accent was patronizing and frustrated, and he crossed his arms and glared right at the soon-to-be Exploration Team.

"Oh," squeaked Katyusha, "um. Are you Mr. Jones?"

The man scoffed. "Me, him? No, no, of course not! How did you two get in here? Did that imbecile sentry let you in here?"

"Yes," Matthew said. "We want to form an Exploration Team"-

"Well, it's difficult! This is no place for children. Run along."

"Please"- Katyusha frowned - "We know; of course, of course it's hard, but we"-

"Yo! Iggy, stop bullying new recruits."

Matthew, Katyusha and the Brit all turned to look at the speaker, and Matthew spotted a tall, relaxed looking guy. He seemed to be a tad younger than the Brit, though he was taller, and his glasses were lopsided; his tie too loose.

"Hey! I heard you two wanted to form an Exploration Team. I'm Alfred Jones."

Katyusha's mouth dropped open. _"You're"-_

"Sir, are you sure?" the Brit exclaimed, waving his arm dramatically.

"Totally! You see, Katyusha and Matthew, you have to forgive my idiotic secretary, Arthur Kirkland. He's also the vice-president of the Federation, though, so..." Alfred grinned. "At any rate, you two wanna form an Exploration Team, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Katyusha answered.

Alfred laughed. "Cute. Just call me Alfred, please. 'Sir' and 'Mr. Jones' belong more to my late father, I believe. Sooo, what're you gonna call your Team?"

"Hmmm." Katyusha turned to Matthew. "What do you think?"

"Not something cheesy, like Team Panda," he begged, earning a laugh from Alfred.

"How about Team... Team... how about Team Sovereign?" she suggested.

"I like that," Matthew said. "That's good, then." He turned to Alfred. "Pleasure to meet you, Alfred. I'm Matthew Williams, and this is Katyusha Braginskaya. We're Team Sovereign."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm about to explain casting, so this may contain minor spoilers. Anyways, Guest, thanks for your questions! First of all, this fic is only _based_ off of PMD, so, yes, it does follow the plot quite closely, but I will be leaving out some characters and adding new ones and so on. So while your guesses were pretty awesome, sadly, I will be excluding some of those characters - the Pokémon, not the Hetalians. In addition, my choice for Dialga may surprise you (okay, fine, it WILL surprise you). But that's all I'm going to say! Last note: I like your idea of making the Korean Brothers the Kecleon Brothers, so thank you!

* * *

Chapter Three: Cats, Pizza, and Introductions 

"Awesome!" Alfred clapped his hands together. "So, here's a badge, and, uh, what else do they need, Arthur?"

"I can't believe you're so irresponsible!" snapped Arthur. He turned to Matthew and Katyusha and handed them ID cards. "So, these will open the grates covering the stairwell door and the elevator door on the first floor. The elevator is only for emergencies. Use them as necessary. Also, you two might as well go on a Mission now that you're a Team. Here, come with me, and I'll show you the boards."

"Oh, okay!" Katyusha smiled, and she and Matthew followed Arthur over to the board labeled 'Lost Items and People.'

"This board deals with, well, lost items and people," Arthur said. "You can take any task you want - well, you had better be able to handle it! At any rate, you should start off with something easy for today. Here, I'll pick something for you. Hmm... Ah, here we go." Arthur reached forward, grabbed a sheet of paper from the board, and handed it to Matthew.

_"Hi, I'm Heracles Karpusi, and I've lost my favorite cat," _Matthew read aloud.

"What?" Katysuha exclaimed. "You want us to find a _stray cat?"_

"Well, that's what someone needs," Arthur snapped. "What did you expect you'd be doing?"

"I thought Exploration Teams went on adventures, explored new places, and saved the world!"

Arthur sighed in obvious irritation. _"Miss _Braginskaya. Don't you think it's _important _to help society? And if that means rescuing a cat, so be it. Besides, you two are such rookies, these are the only tasks you will be receiving for a while! Please don't make a fuss of it, and go find what the request asks of you."

"It says it's a 'white cat with a brown-ish spot on its head,'" Matthew quoted.

"So, get going, Team Sovereign!" Arthur grumbled, nearly shoving Katyusha and Matthew to the staircase. "And don't come back to the Federation without Mr. Karpusi's cat!"

* * *

"This is ridiculous," huffed Katyusha. It had started to rain about thirty minutes after the Team had left the Federation Headquarters, and they were sadly without umbrellas. "Where the heck are we even supposed to find this cat? This is New York City. If you lose something, it's lost." She paused. "I'm sorry for complaining. I am glad we can help people, really. This is a start."

"I think that's it!" interrupted Matthew, grabbing Katyusha's shoulder and pointing at a little kitty that was huddled under the roof of a restaurant.

Katyusha pushed her soaked hair behind one ear. "Aww, it's adorable!"

Matthew walked over and picked the cat up, cradling it in his arms. "Okay, let's go back to the Federation."

"That was actually pretty easy," Katyusha said. "Besides the whole getting drenched thing."

Sure enough, the ID cards worked. Matthew said a quick 'hello' to Team Panda, who were doing sentry duty on the second floor - in fact, Arthur had said that those two rarely left the floor and sentry was their main job - and trudged up another story to find Arthur. Matthew could only image what it would be like if they needed something from the sixteenth floor. _Well, if that happens, please consider that an emergency so we can use the elevator. _

"Mr. Karpusi, they found your cat."

"Argos! I thought I lost you." A man rushed over from further back in the floor where he had been chatting with Arthur.

"You _did_ lose him," Matthew said, and Arthur discreetly elbowed Matthew in the side. Flustered, he apologized quickly, but Heracles seemed to be laid back about it all.

"Oh, thank you for finding Argos. Here you go. A hundred dollars," Heracles said, and Matthew noticed he spoke rather slowly. "I'll be on my way now. Thank you again!"

"Wow!" Katyusha exclaimed once Heracles was out of earshot. "A hundred dollars is a lot - though, the United States would be a lot more simple if we could just use the hryvnia..."

"Um, no." Matthew laughed.

"Sorry, Sovereign, but I'll be taking ninety of those dollars," Arthur interrupted.

"What?" Katyusha gasped. "What do you mean? Did we do something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not - you found the cat, which is perfect. However, only ten percent of total earned money goes to the Exploration Team itself. The other ninety percent goes to the Federation's funds." Seeing the crestfallen expression on both of the kids' faces, he said, "Sorry, those are the rules. But on the bright side, it's time for dinner! Go mingle with the other Federation apprentices. The Dining Hall is on the fourth floor."

"Ugh!" Matthew grunted while he and Katyusha climbed the stairwell, towels wrapped around their necks. "Ninety percent of our money? It's practically fraud!"

"Hey, Matthew! Kat! Heading to dinner?" Team Sovereign turned to see Yao and Kiku heading up the stairs too.

"Yeah," Katyusha smiled. "Would you mind introducing us to some people?"

"No problem, Braginskaya-san," Kiku said quietly. "We heard you found a cat today?"

"Oh..." Matthew trailed off, embarrassed. "Yes."

The Dining Hall was at the end of a long hallway on the fourth floor. Yao said that the doors off the hallway were Team Rooms, where Exploration Teams roomed. Matthew wouldn't mind living in the Federation's building - it was fancy, comfortable, and huge. No issues there.

Dinner was pizza, which everyone seemed fine with - except for Arthur - and Matthew helped himself to a slice and a generous portion of salad.

"Braginskaya-san, Williams-san, this is Roderich Edelstein, Vash Zwingli, and Lilli Zwingli," Kiku called. "Why don't you sit down with us?"

Katyusha smiled at them, buttering a slice of toast. "Hello, it's nice to meet you! I'm Katyusha Braginskaya, and this is my Exploration partner, Matthew Williams. We're Team Sovereign."

Matthew nodded. "I'm glad to meet you as well. We just arrived at the Federation today."

Lilli beamed at them. "Yes, I heard! It's so exciting to have new members in the Federation; I was hoping people would arrive soon!"

"I'm Vash," the blonde male said. "This is Roderich" - he motioned at a brunet sitting next to him - "and this is my younger sister, Lilli. We're Team Edelweiss." He took a bite of salad. "So, what brings you all to the Federation?"

Matthew paused, looking at Katyusha. She answered for him. "Well, I've always wanted to form an Exploration Team, and I graduated from high school in New York, so naturally I had heard of the Jones Federation. I met Matthew, and we decided to form one."

Lilli giggled. "You two make a nice couple!"

Matthew blushed. "O-oh no, we're not"-

Yao sat down next to Matthew, laughing. "Don't protest. Anyways, this is Mei Xiao, aru, a half-member of Team Panda and the Jones Federation's groundskeeper and cook."

Mei waved at all of them. "Hi! I heard you two were Team Sovereign, right? It's nice to have more Teams joining us." Everyone seemed pleasant, but Matthew felt uneasy. He set his slice of pizza down, half-eaten. "Katyusha, I think I'm going to go..."

"You know where your room is, right?" Roderich asked.

"What?"

"Check your ID card. It should be on there," he explained. "If it's an A room, it's on this floor, and if it's a B room, it's on the fifth floor."

"Th-thank you," Matthew said, stumbling out of the Dining Hall, ignoring Katyusha's cries of, "Are you all right? Matthew?" and ran up another flight of stairs to room B14. His ID card granted him entry, and he noted that the suite had five rooms - two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room. He entered the first bedroom and sat down on the bed, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal.

He wouldn't say so - in fact, it was childish - but he was insanely jealous of everyone in the Dining Hall, everyone from kind Katyusha to sweet little Lilli to irritable Vash. They all knew who they were and where they came from. A question was gnawing at the back of Matthew's mind: Who was he, and where did he come from?


End file.
